The Cullens Meet SuperNanny :D
by SiobhanWillEatYou
Summary: The Cullens start acting horrible so what do Carlisle and Esme do? Well, they invite a little visitor over.. SuperNanny. How will the Cullens react? Well.. Read to find out :D
1. Chapter 1

**I know Carlisle and Esme would probably never do this, but I was watching SuperNanny and I just wanted to. :P **

**Its Fanfic, right. **

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

_**Third Person Perspective:**_

Carlisle and Esme have had enough! Everyone was haywire, everyone just started acting horrible, ignoring the rules. Edward, Bella, and even Nessie have joined the fanatics. The boys were crazier with the pranks and the girls got revenge. Lately they even started doing pranks on Esme and Carlisle.

_**ESME POV:**_

"Are family is mayhem, we need to do something" I said as I heard a loud crash come from upstairs. Carlisle nodded and then a smile came on his face. A second later Edward and Alice ran in.

"NOOOOO!" Both of them yelled at the same time. Carlisle just nodded with the same smile on his face.

"Ugh! Whatever! This sucks!" Alice through a little tantrum then stormed off. Edward groaned then went up stairs. Carlisle and I just looked at eachother. I was confused, but I didn't bother asking.

"Look at the examples they are for Renesmee, Scarlett and Joseph"**(Joseph is Rosalie and Emmetts adopted child, he's only one. Scarlett is Alice and Jaspers they found her in a car crash, she's soon turning one) **I said.

"What has our family come to?" Carlisle sighed.

_**ALICE POV:**_

I was building a trap for Emmett to fall into when I got a vision.

_"It's going to be okay Esme, I sent in a form" Carlisle comforted Esme._

_"Congradulations, you've been exepted!"_

_"This is our family" Esme said as I saw our family all lined up with not so happy faces on._

_"I've never worked with teenagers but I'm sure I can manage, no need to worry Esme" the Nanny smiled._

I froze then ran to Esme and Carlisle room with Edward right behind me.

"NOOOOO!" Me and Edward shouted as we entered Esme and Carlisles bedroom. Why! WHY! Carlisle just smiled.

"Ugh! Whatever! This sucks!" I shouted then ran to the living room. Edward groaned then followed me.

"Everyone get into the living room! Now!" I shouted. Everyone was in the living room in a few seconds. Rosalie came down looking pretty pissed with a toliet paper covered Joseph in her arms.

"Alright! Who mummified Joseph!" Rosalie growled. Everyone burst out laughing. Rosalie growled once more and Emmett put his arms around Rosalies waist.

"Anyways..." I started "Esme and Carlisle are signing us up for SuperNanny!" I complained. Everyone groaned.

"Do we get accepted?" Jasper asked as he rocked Scarlett. Which was so adorable!

"Yes, and she said she's never worked with teenagers but she could _manage_" I said. Everyone laughed. When Renesmee**(Who is now 13)**, heard that a Nanny was coming over kicked the soccer ball she was holding right into Edwards chest. Renesmee didn't even say sorry like she usually does, she just laughed which made us all laugh except Edward of course. Edward just got up took Nessie upside down, took a rope that was already tied into the ceiling thanks to Emmett, and hung Nessie by her legs upside down, then walked back to the couch.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. "What has gotten into you?" Bella asked as she walked over to Nessie to help her down.

"No Mommy! Its fun! Spin me!" Nessie giggled. Bella looked puzzled but did as she said then walked back to the couch*

"So, what are we going to do?" Rosalie asked, which I didn't except from Rosalie but everyone is acting different now a days.

"We make her stay here a living nightmare" I said. We all agreed then went to think.

**A FEW DAYS LATER!**

_**CARLISLE POV:**_

"Ok, we've been accepted, so I want this house tidy by tommorow" I ordered. The house is appsolutley trashed. Theres toliet paper everywhere ropes hanging from the ceiling, sticky floors with who knows what on it, every room in this house is just trashed.

Renesmee walked over to me with a sad puppy dog look on her face, this was obviously Emmett's idea.

"Grandpa, please don't send a Nanny over" she pleaded.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry but this family needs it" I said. Renesmee just nodded then walked towards Jacob.

"Hey, don't you have your bedroom to clean?" I asked. Renesmee looked at me with a whatever look then ran upstairs. Oh Renesmee. Since Renesmee was born we moved once, we moved just two years ago to here. Renesmee loves this house because when you walk into her room you see a beautiful swirling stairs that go up to the rest of her bedroom where her bed is and stuff. She's usually in her room most of the time.

I was fixing a flower pot when I heard Renesmee scream. Everyone ran to Renesmees room. When I got to her room I saw what she was screaming at. There was a person handcuffed to her staircase.

"Ok! Who did this!" I demanded. Everyone was quiet for a second at my freak out. Slowly Emmett and Jasper raised their hands. Everyone looked at them but Alice and Rosalie.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to raise my voice.

"Well, Rosie and Allie took us out shopping and this guy and his friend who didn't...umm..exactly make it, they flirted with them! While we were standing right there! The guy who didn't make it tried to raise Rosie's skirt and reached for Allie's boobs" Emmett growled.

"And this guy wouldn't shut up! He kept saying rude comments to Allie and Rose, Rose was actully sobbing because he reminded her of Royce and his friends" Jasper explained and Emmett started growling even louder. Rose curled herself into Emmetts arms. The guy locked up shook he was so scared.

"Please. Please, let me go" the man pleaded.

"What if he rats!" Emmett said.

"He won't. Will you?" Jasper sneered at the man tied up.

"No, no sir. I'm just a bum" the man said. I'm so disapointed. My sons could have thought a little smarter. Esme silently sobbed in my chest.

"Esme dear, will you take this man to the door and give him some food and money" I asked Esme.

"Of course" Esme said as Jasper tore the handcoffs off. Esme took him by the arm and lead him downstairs.

"All of you finish cleaning, hunt, then stay in your rooms till the Nanny gets here" I ordered.


	2. Writers Note! Read! Sorry!

OMG!IOMG!OMG!OMG! I WAS SO CONFUSED!  
WRONG FILE!

Embarressing... Wow... Fail...

Im so sorry you all had to read that garbage! XD

OMG!OMG!OMG!

So sorry!

I am going to upload the RIGHT document.. Hopefully...

SORRY!

I love you guys...!


	3. The REAL Chapter 2 ! Enjoy :P

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ****I don't know the Nannys actual name off the show..Isn't is Nanny Weston, or something? I dunno. So the Nannys name is going to be Nanny Weston. :D Lets see the shananagans theses Cullens can get into.**

_**ROSALIE POV:**_

The next day, which I thought would come so slowly since we were all sent to our rooms after we finished cleaning then hunted, but me and Emmie found a way to distract ourselfs, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

We all waited impatiently for Nanny Weston to arrive, this was so silly! An hour later so at 8:00AM came Nanny Weston. When we heard her knock we all went downstairs and stood in our line. That went accordingly. Jasper holding Scarlett, Alice, me holding Joseph, Emmett, Edward, Bella, then Renesmee. Carlisle answered the door with his arm around Esmes waist. There at the door was our hell, our brown curly haired, brown eyes, who carried a few more pounds then us, hell.

"Hello Nanny Weston, please come in" he welcomed our hell right inside our home.

"I'm Esme, this is my husband Carlisle, the twins Jasper and Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Bella" Esme said as she pointed to us all. "Their all adopted, Edward and Bella have a child Renesmee, Jasper and Alice have a daughter Scarlett, and Emmett and Rosalie have a son Joseph" Esme explained. "It's sort of complicated but thats our family" Esme laughed.

"Hello everyone, I'm so excited to be working with teenagers! It will be so different! A new experience. New experience goes for everyone" she smiled. Oh. My. Gawd. This is hell.

"A few warnings, my boys are always pulling pranks on each other, now and then the girls will get involved. We don't eat together, them now being teenagers they just eat whenever they feel like it. Rosalie is our not so friendly one of the family... I think thats it, if I think of anything else I will tell you" Esme smiled. Nanny Weston just smiled and nodded. UGH!

"Ok, guys run off and don't make such a mess" Carlisle ordered.

_**ESME POV:**_

"May we talk?" Nanny Weston asked.

"Of course" I answered with a smile. I directed Miss Weston into the dinning room. She took a seat then started with her questions.

"What do you two do for a living?" She asked.

"Well, I work at the hospital" Carlisle answered.

"And I am a interior designer, I design and construct all of the houses we move into since we move a lot" I answered with a smile.

"I see. So what do you want me to focus on improving?" She asked.

"Now thats a good question, I was hoping you could deside that" I said feeling a little rude to leave it up to her.

"Of course, I get that a lot" she smiled.

"Thank you so much" Carlisle and I said together.

"C'mon I'll take you on a tour of the house. As you already know when you walk in you're in a living room, to your left is a glass and metal staircase that leads upstairs. To your right is Carlisles office, the library and stairs that lead downstairs into me and Carlisles bedroom. And just infront of you is the kitchen and dinning room. Upstairs is two bathrooms and six bedrooms, which are Jasper and Alices, Emmett and Rosalies, Edward and Bellas, Josephs, Scarletts and then Renesmees. A game room, and a lounge.

"Wow, so your kids are, um like together-together?" Nanny Weston asked.

"Well yes, since they fell in love. Again we did adopt them" I answered. "Their all so in love and everyone is close! Yet everyone fights".

_**ALICE POV:**_

"So what should we start with?" I giggled.

"Emmie and I making out on the couch" Rosalie winked. We all looked at each other and agreed. So we watched as Emmett and Rosalie walked down the stairs holding hands and went straight to the couch. First Rosalie pushed Emmett down onto the couch and she got on him. As soon as their lips met they were into it. Perfect timing too, because as soon as Miss Weston walked into the living room alone she saw Rosalie and Emmett rubing their bodies all up each other. Both of them moaning while Emmetts hand was up Rosalies shirt. It was too funny! Miss Weston stood there for a second. Probably wondering what she should do. Esme would just say go do that in your room. Miss Weston walked right up to them and tapped Emmetts shoulder.

"Mmmmm..One second...mmmmm" was all Emmett replied with.

"Young man, you should have more manners then that!" Miss Weston scolded then she took out a notepad and wrote something, I looked at Edward.

"She wrote down 'One, manners', shes making of list of what she has to fix" Edward said. "Oh no" I heard Edward say after a second.

"What?" I asked.

"She's going to get Esme" Edward laughed. "Rosalie and Emmett have a plan tho".

As soon as Miss Weston left the room, Rosalie brushed her hair, fixed her lipstick, fixed her clothes, fixed Emmetts clothes, and took out her Vogue magazine, Emmett sat at one end of the couch giving Rosalie a foot rub as Rosalie layed on the couch with her feet in Emmetts lap In under 5 seconds. We all laughed.

When Esme walked in with Miss Weston they both had a confused looks on their faces.

"Emmett. Rosalie. Were two doing what I told you to only do in your room?" Esme asked. Rosalie and Emmett put a confused look on their faces.

"Nope" they both said. Miss Weston looked at Esme.

"You let them have sex in the house?" Miss Weston asked shocked.

"Well yes. All of our chilldren are married to each other, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward and Bella. If they want to move out they can but we all love living together" Esme said with a smile.

Miss Weston made a face then walked away. Esme gave Rose and Em a warning look. Rose and Em just smiled, got up and walked upstairs.

...

_**ALICE POV:**_

"Part 2, the kids" Emmett said with a laugh.

Later that day at 2:00pm we took some rope and hung it from the ceiling in the living room, made a lope in it, then Jasper put Renesmees legs through the loop which left Renesmee hanging upside down. Next Rosalie kissed Joseph on the forehead then sadly passed him over to Jasper who wrapped him up in toliet paper again then put him in a small open coffin on the coffee table with Scarlett aslo in it dresses up as a vampire.

Then Jasper went to the couch and read a book like nothing was out of the normal. The rest of us hid. Miss Weston walked into the living room and gasped. She started walking over to the coffin.

"Your que Rose" I said. Rosalie nodded then walked down the stairs. When she saw Miss Weston about to pick up her baby boy she ran infront of her.

"Don't touch my baby" Rose hissed at her which made the Nanny jump. Rose then picked up Joseph.

"Don't worry Joey, I won't let that _lady_ touch you" Rose said spitting the word _lady_ with venom.

Miss Weston just looked at Jasper and raised an eyebrow. Jasper looked up at her then back down to his book.

"Weeee! I can fly!" Nessie cheered. Miss Weston ran over to her.

"How did you get up there?" Miss Weston asked Nessie. Opps, we didn't tell Nessie what to say if she asked that.

"I flew!" Nessie giggled.

"I think too much blood has gone to your head. Wheres your parents?" Miss Weston said with some attidude. Thats when Edward walked down the stairs.

"I'm right here" Edward said with a smile.

"Well?" She said.

"Nessie likes doing stunts like this" Edward said with a grin.

"Stunts? You mean you let her do dangerous things like this?" Miss Weston asked totally shocked.

"Of course it's how she figures out what to do and what not to do and she learns the conseqences. Like the time she jumped off the roof" Edward said with a bigger grin. Miss Weston looked shocked then she started walking away and kept looking back at Edward who just kept smiling at her. Finally when she left the room we all burst out laughing. After we all stopped laughing Jasper and I ran over to our little baby girl Scarlett, Emmett cooed at Joseph who was in Rosalies arms, and Edward and Bella went to go help Nessie down. We all sat with our little familys, content and happy. I decided to bring Scarlett over to Joseph, because the day Jasper brought Scarlett home he was like Jacob when he saw Nessie. Joseph always cries before something goes wrong, it's weird, it's like he gets feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Cullens Meet SuperNanny**_

_**Emmett POV:**_

Rose has finally lost it. We all stood at the top of the stairs while we watched Rosalie yell at the Nanny.

"Look! You don't need to be here! We're perfectly fine without you! JUST LEAVE! I don't care what the hell you have to say! We all don't care! No one cares! You think you're going to change us! Fat chance! Fat like you! Have you ever heard of a diet! An exercise machine! Yeah! Want me to buy you one! Gladly! As long as you get out of our house! Now!" Rosalie fumed. We all gawked.

"Excuse me Rosalie. That is not how you talk to your guests," the Nanny scolded.

"Guest! I didn't invite you! Alice didn't invite you! Edward, Emmie, Bella! No one invited you except Carlisle who was desperate" Rosalie snicked. "I'm actually amused that Carlisle such a professional man would send someone like YOU to our house! Some fat dud like you!" Rosalie smirked.

"Young lady! You need to apolagize right now. I am a guest and a professional. Carlisle chose well let me assure you," the Nanny said calmly then reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Edward chuckled. "This book is full of manners. That you need to learn," the Nanny said then turned and walked away. Rosalie stood there and stared at the book for a second then she screamed in anger and crushed the book into dust. I slowly walked up to her.

"Rosie.. Calm down. It's alright," I said cautiously. She turned to me and glared.

"All right! You think that old hag walking around like she owns the place and bossing us around is ALRIGHT! She told Alice to clean the bathroom!" Rosalie screeched.

"Those are called chores.." Edward said from the stairs. Rose growled.

"I know what chores are Edward! I just didn't know that she had the power to give us them!" Rose fussed.

"Shh. Rosie, I know exactly what we'll do" I said with a grin.

**Sorry short but I wanted to give you a cliff hanger! :D **

**They're always fun aren't they!**


End file.
